1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sleeping bag apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sleeping bag storage apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the easy furling of a sleeping bag for its storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleeping bags of various types are typically utilized at infrequent times and spend a great deal of their effective life in storage. Typically, sleeping bags in the prior art, due to their bulky and extensive nature, take up an inordinate amount of room relative to their size. In an effort to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention is addressed to provide for a spinal rib member arranged for selective temporary or permanent mounting relative to a sleeping bag to permit ease of furling for storage and the like. Prior art sleeping bags and their storage is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,124 to Kirkham, Jr. setting forth an elongate backpack structure arranged for containment of a sleeping bag therewithin.
U S. Pat. No. 4,575,876 to Weaver sets forth a jacket formed with a self-contained sleeping bag therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sleeping bag storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.